In recent years there has been an increase in the number of novelty garments or clothing items that also fulfill a practical purpose. For example, the novelty clothing industry has produced a hat-umbrella and several variations on the theme of incorporating a fan with an article of clothing. These items, designed primarily for use at outdoor activities such as spectator sports, are at once practical and entertaining. They are also suitable as a means of advertising a product, and frequently the logo or trademark of a company sponsoring a public event is seen in association with the novelty item.
Articles of clothing are also used to hold an article against a user's chest to keep the hands of the user free or unencumbered. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,391 and 1,879,341 disclose vests having pockets and/or straps for holding articles such as fishing poles and tackle.
Nevertheless, the prior art has not disclosed clothing which satisfies both the practical aim of holding an article and the entertaining/advertising aspects of novelty clothing.